Lurid Dreams
by xScott23x
Summary: -Naley-AU- It’s basketball season once again. Now Nathan has more then just Lucas to worry about. He’s got another star trying to hog his spot light. It’s not just the fact that it’s a girl, but it’s Haley James… his rival next door neighbor.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Lurid Dreams

**Author: **xScott23x

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that involves OTH. Although, heh… I wish I did own James Lafferty.

**Description: **-Naley---AU- It's basketball season once again. Now Nathan has more then just Lucas to worry about. He's got another star trying to hog his spot light. It's not just the fact that it's a girl, but it's Haley James… his rival next door neighbor.

**Author's Note: **This is my second shot at writing a fan fiction and I hope you guys like this one as much as you like my last one. I'm going at a whole new perspective with this fan fiction and it will defiantly have more chapters then just ten. I'm not really a big fan of Peyton so there really wont' be much of her unless she's with Brooke or Jake.

* * *

**-Prologue-**

**_Haley James_** has been on the varsity girl's basketball team since she was a freshman in high school. As a child she grew up with all sisters, and she hated it. The closest thing she had to a Brother was her best friend, Lucas Scott. The two of them would spend hours upon hours just playing basketball in the park. It was then that Haley discovered her love for basketball. She has grown up beside of Nathan Scott all her life. The two of them were never able to get along through grade school and when high school came around they were too busy with their own lives to notice each other. Haley's parents are very wealthy but they really don't pay her much attention. They never come to her games and since her sister Taylor is back at home, it's like Haley doesn't even exist.

**_Nathan Scott _**is the top dog at school. He's been on the basketball team since he was a freshman and he too is the best thing that's happened to the team. He's cocky and arrogant. He's an asshole to Lucas and the two of them can barley stay in a room together with all of the drama that Dan has put between them. Nathan is also the school man whore but he's currently dating Brooke Davis, the school head cheerleader. From the outside, Nathan's life seems perfect. He had it all, talent, girls, looks and money. On the in side it's a totally different story. Nathan hates his pill popping mother, pompom shaking girlfriend, obsessive father.

**_Brooke Davis _**is the queen of mean. She runs the school at the click of her heels. She is currently dating Nathan Scott but flirting with half the male population at Tree Hill High. Her best friend of course is Peyton Sawyer. The two of them have been long time friends despite that Peyton isn't one of the rich. Brooke's relationship with Nathan has lately been on hiatus since they haven't spent much time together. During basketball season they barley see each other unless it's at a game or a party. She's secretly had her eye on Lucas Scott.

**_Lucas Scott_** is the rich man's mistake or at least that's what Nathan calls him. Lucas Scott is the son of Karen Roe and Dan Scott. Dan left Karen to raise Lucas on her own. Lucas' mother owns a small café in town and does a good job at raising Lucas. Lucas' life has currently been hell due to his brother _hazing_ him since he joined the basketball team. He has been life long best friends with Haley James. Lately Lucas has been a little freaked out with his brother's girlfriend hanging all over him. Even though Lucas has never really had a father in his life he's always looked up to his mom's boyfriend, Keith as a father.

**_Jake Jagielski _**is one of the purest guys at the high school. He has a daughter named Jenny who he takes very good care of. He hasn't heard from Jenny's mom since the day she gave birth and ran off. Jake gets a lot of help form his parents at taking care of Jenny. Jake is now 17 years old and Jenny is already two years old. Jake is currently dating Peyton Sawyer and they have a very good relationship. Peyton helps him take care of Jenny and she's basically been the mommy that Jenny has always needed.

* * *

**Coming Next:  
**_First day of practice… Detention for the Scotts… Time for some revenge… Breakup disaster_


	2. Bittersweet

**Title: **Lurid Dreams

**  
Author: **xScott23x

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that involves OTH. Although, heh… I wish I did own James Lafferty.

**  
Description: **-Naley---AU- It's basketball season once again. Now Nathan has more then just Lucas to worry about. He's got another star trying to hog his spot light. It's not just the fact that it's a girl, but it's Haley James… his rival next door neighbor.

**Author's Note: **This is my second shot at writing a fan fiction and I hope you guys like this one as much as you like my last one. I'm going at a whole new perspective with this fan fiction and it will defiantly have more chapters then just ten. I'm not really a big fan of Peyton so there really wont' be much of her unless she's with Brooke or Jake.

**- Chapter One -  
Bittersweet**

"Get your asses out of here", came Nathan's voice as he walked into the Gymnasium with his head held high. He looked around at the girl's basketball team and raised his eyebrows. "Did I stutter?", he glared.

"Why don't you get out? We were here first and the note on the door says it's reserved for us", Haley glared back just as coldly.

"Oh this one?", he asked her as he held up the piece of paper in his hand. He smirked at her and crumpled the piece of paper up in his fist. He turned and shot the piece of paper in to the trash can. He turned back to face her, "Woops"

Haley took a step forward as if she was going to kick his ass right then and there when she felt someone grab the back of her practice jersey. She turned her head to see Lucas grabbing her from behind.

"He's not worth it, Hales", he told her as he let go, seeing that she had finally backed off.

Nathan smirked as he saw that he was getting his way. "So like I was saying… why don't you girls see your way to door...", he told them. "You can have when we're done", he told them. Nathan took the ball from Haley's hands and smirked at her. "You'll learn, James", he told her. "Girls sports just don't match up to us"

Haley rolled her eyes and looked at the girls on her team, "Don't even look at me", she warned them. They hadn't even dare to back her up, they were more worried about how they would look in front of big shoot Nathan Scott if they stood up. Haley shook her head and made her way to the door, leaving and didn't exactly plan on coming back that day.

She knew she could always make up an excuse for the coach and the first day was always the same. Drills, running, playbooks… Haley just shook her head again and walked straight to her car. Why was Nathan Scott such a prick?

* * *

Lucas glared at Nathan as he watched Haley leave. "What the hell is your problem?", he asked them. "You know damn straight that our practice wasn't till six", he yelled as his so acclaimed little brother. 

Nathan just gave him his usual smirk, "Oh and who died and made you the captain of this team?", he asked him. "You should be thanking me" he told him. "I got us an earlier practice, unlike you… I have a life", he told him. "Look at it this way", he constructed. "The sooner you get out of here, the sooner you can go home and help your mommy keep you out of the poor house"

Nathan Scott had done it again. He had set Lucas off once again. It never really bothered Lucas all that much when Nathan downed him, but when it came to his mother… that was a whole other story. He glared at him and immediately punched him right in the gut. Nathan retaliated by jumping him. The two brothers were down on the floor, beating and hitting each other like the gladiators.

Of course it wasn't long before the principal and the coach went walking by the gym and saw the two scrambling at each other. The principal ran over and pulled Lucas off of Nathan and watched as Whitey helped Nathan up.

"The next time you say anything about my mother you'll be pulling that basketball out of your ASS", he yelled at him.

"Scott! Watch the language", Whitey, yelled to him.

Nathan smirked, "I didn't say anything coach", he told him.

"Not you, the other one", he sighed and looked at the two boys. What was he going to do with them? It seemed like every time he turned his back on them they were at it again. He sighed again and shook his head.

"He's no Scott, he doesn't have what it takes" he muttered to the coach.

The principal looked between the two of them and shook his head disappointingly. "Boys… I'm sorry but I've got to give you two detention", he told them. "You'll both be benched for the first game of the season", he added.

Nathan's mouth dropped, "What?", he glared. Oh his father was defiantly going to hear about this one.

The principal ignored him and shook his head, "Detention… now boys", he said as he pointed to the door.

Lucas just glared at the back of Nathan's head as they started walking toward the exit of the gymnasium and started off to the detention room.

* * *

Haley sighed as she turned off the engine to her car and leaned her head back on the head rest. Why did she always let him get to her? Had she really just walked out on her team over that prick? She just shook her head and got out of the car. She glanced over at his house and wanted ever so badly to seek some sort of revenge on Nathan. 

She ran her hand through her hair and walked on into her house where she saw her sister sitting on the couch. She mentally rolled her eyes and headed on up stairs. She made her way over to her bed and just flopped down on the bed. She grabbed the plush basketball from her bedside table and tossed it at the hoop on the back of her door.

Just as she was about to retrieve it she heard a knock on her door. "Come in", she sighed. She wasn't so happy about her decision of letting them in when she saw Taylor walking in. "What do you want?", she asked her.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Look… I just saw that you seemed a little down in the dumps so I came here to offer any help", she smiled. "I am your big sister", she said.

Haley stared at her and sighed, "Yeah…whatever"

Taylor glared at her, "Look, Haley… I'm trying to be really nice here and you're just making it difficult so either tell me what's bugging you or let it eat you all night long", she told her as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her little sister.

Haley sighed and stared at her for a few seconds before she finally sat back down on the bed. "Nathan…", she started.

Taylor giggled, "I knew it", she said. "It's always him, Haley", she smiled. "Why do you let him get to you?", she asked her.

Haley looked at her, "That's what I'd like to know", she said. "He's such an ass and I know it but it always gets to me and he's always so mean and just so cocky that I'd like to castrate him.

Taylor tilted her head to the side and looked at her. "You don't think…", she trailed off. It was long shot and she knew that Haley would probably throw a fit but she was beginning to think that maybe that Haley having a crush on Nathan just might be it. "That you have a crush on him, do you?"

Haley paused and let her sister's words sink into her head. "What?", she asked her. "Me? Have a crush on Nathan Scott... yeah right", she laughed.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders and was slightly relieved that Haley didn't freak out on her. "Well what are you going to do about him being an ass to you today?", she asked her.

Haley looked at her and bit her lip, "I don't really know… I just want revenge, he had no right storming in on the team like that", she said.

"We're just going to have to hit him where it hurts"

"We're? Since we are 'we' a 'we're'?", Taylor laughed.

Haley laughed, "Oh come on, I can't do it on my own", she said. Haley figured if she was going to go down for something she may as well bring down her sister. That and revenge for being an attention whore was going to be a bitch.

Taylor pondered and nodded to her, "Alright… have anything in mind?", she asked her.

Haley shook her head and sat there for a few seconds as she tried to think over in her head what she could possibly do. She glanced back at her sister and finally it dawned on her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "I've got it", Haley said as she cleared her throat.

"Humiliation", she said. "We'll humiliate him in front of the whole school", she said. _Not to mention you too_, she smirked.

"Like what?"

"You need to seduce him, get him down to his little 'man' and, have him behind the stage tomorrow while their announcing the senior representatives for the home coming court", she said. "Then… I'll pull the curtain half way so that you aren't seen and he'll be there naked in front of the whole school" ,she grinned.

Taylor laughed, "Genius", she smirked.

* * *

Just as Nathan walked out of the detention room he was met up with Brooke who immediately started yelling at him. "Where were you last night?", she asked him. 

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I have a life besides you, Brooke", he told her. "I was out with friends", he snaped.

Brooke slapped him across the face, "You kissed Heather!", she glared.

Nathan winced as he put his hand on his cheek and stared at her. "What the hell?", he glared. "She kissed me, Brooke", he sighed.

"I don't believe this", she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"IDGRA, Brooke", he sighed. "**I** **d**on't **g**ive a **r**at's **a**ss", his eyes had yet to meet her own. Nathan's mind was in a whole other world. Ever since the incident in the gym his mind had been on Haley. That girl always got to him and he never understood quiet why.

"Fine!", she yelled him, "It's OVER", she screamed at him. Half the people in the hallway had turned their head and looked.

Nathan glared her," Whatever.. you'll be back next week", he sighed as he made it to the doors. With that, Nathan opened up the door from the school and turned his back, walking out of the school and toward his car.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but rest assure that my chapters get longer as I go. Oh and please give me some feed back on how you think the story is going. 

**Next Chapter:  
**Haley's revenge unfolds; Taylor and Nathan plan a little revenge of their own; The first game


	3. She wants to hear she's beautiful

**Title: **Lurid Dreams

**Author: **xScott23x

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that involves OTH. Although, heh… I wish I did own James Lafferty.

**Description: **-Naley---AU- It's basketball season once again. Now Nathan has more then just Lucas to worry about. He's got another star trying to hog his spot light. It's not just the fact that it's a girl, but it's Haley James… his rival next door neighbor.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the great reviews. I hope my story is going in the direction that you guys like. I have a lot in store for this fan fiction. There will be lots of Naley SOON, unlike my last one. I'm not holding back till the last chapters for this one. Also, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I've had such a hard time with SoL's, Softball, Exams, Homework that it's been nearly impossible to actually get on and update.

* * *

**- Chapter Two -  
****She Wants To Hear She's Beautiful**

"Over just a little… that's right", Taylor said.

Nathan gave her a low glare, "Taylor… make up your mind… I have a game in two hours", he sighed.

Nathan glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was already 4:00 and his game would be starting at six on the dot.

"Be quiet, the talent show is on", she told him.

Nathan just rolled his eyes and set the prop down and looked at her. "Now what?", he asked her.

Taylor smirked at him as she took a few steps toward him. It was now time to lay on the plan. She took a deep breath before she glanced at him again. "Come here", she said.

Nathan did as he was told and took a few steps toward her. "What?", he asked before he was suddenly shocked by the soft lips that had captivated his own in a deep kiss…..

* * *

The moments flew by like clockwork and it was time for the last act on the talent show to walk off the stage. 

Haley, being the stage manager put the clipboard down to the clap for them. She walked over to the curtain ropes, just as people were getting out of their seats to leave and gave a yank.

Nathan's head shot toward the front as he heard a great roar of laughter. He was only visible to the audience but not for long. Haley smirked as she gave another yank on the rope and now Taylor was standing there in the buff.

The two of them scrambled to get out of view. Nathan did the only thing he could think to do and that was to wrap him self up in the curtain until everyone had left.

Haley smirked as she walked backstage and shook her head at the two as they put on their last articles of cloths. "Payback's a bitch**"**, was all she said as she left the two standing there in awe.

Just as Nathan finally got a grasp on what had just happened he pulled his shirt over his head and shorts up on his hips and went after. "What the hell? Payback for what?", he asked her.

"For being you", Haley said as she turned around and glared at him. "Open your eyes", she told him. "You walk around this school like you own it and everyone is beneath you", she said.

"Well they are..", he glowered bluntly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"See…", she shook her head and started walking off before she turned back around. "You need to change, Nathan", she told him. "You'll never make it in the world with that messed up attitude", she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

Nathan just glared back at her, "Well look at you, perfect princess!", he yelled. "You're a bitch and you walk around the school like everyone has stepped on your toes", he told her.

"I do not !", she said. "You see that, you only see what you want to see", she told him. "You're so sheltered by daddy's money", she sighed.

Nathan raised his eye brows, "My dad's money?", he laughed. "I'm not the only one who lives on the rich side of town", he pointed out.

Haley looked at him, "Don't even go there, you don't know what my home life is like", she told him. "Everyone knows about yours, you broadcast it daily", she told him.

There would be no winner in the fight and Nathan knew that. He had a game in less then fourty five minuets and he was in no mood to deal with his. He just cast her one last glare before he turned his back on her and left toward the gymnasium.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been", boomed Haley's father's voice as she tried her best to quietly shut the door. 

"I was at the game", she sighed.

"Don't give me that", he glared at her as he walked into the living room to see her on her way up the stairs. "Haul ass right back down those stairs", he told her.

Haley closed her eyes for a few seconds and then turned around. She looked at her father and swallowed.

Little did Haley know that just out side was her own sister along with Nathan Scott. The two had been planning a little revenge on their own. Since Taylor was basically on her own her father never really gave her a hard time. As the two of them gazed into the window, they watched as the scene began.

Haley crossed her arms over her chest and tried not to look up at him but when he grabbed her by the chin not only did it make her jump but it sent chills down Nathan's spin.

Nathan looked to Taylor, "Is that your dad he asked her.

Taylor turned her head to him and bit her lip softly. "Sorta… okay so yeah… but", she couldn't explain. How could she? Her father had never treated her that way or even her other sisters.

Nathan's gaze turned back just in time to see Mr. James strike Haley across the face. He watched in horror as Haley ran up the stairs, her eyes tear stained and her hand clutching her cheek.

Nathan swallowed before he looked back at Taylor. "Maybe I should go", he said.

Taylor stared at him, "I can't believe this", she shook her head. "Nathan Scott is chickening out?", she asked him.

"I'm not chickening out", he hissed with a dead glare.

Taylor pushed the video camera in his hand. "Then do it", she told him.

Nathan pushed it back to her, "No… I'll do it some other night", he glared and stood up from his crouched position in the bushes.

Taylor glared at him as she too stood up and shook her head. "I'll do it myself", she sighed before she started walking off in the other direction.

Nathan grabbed her by the arm. "Taylor… don't", he said. Nathan was trying his hardest not to make it sound like he was giving Haley a brake. In his mind he had pieced the puzzle together of why Haley was always a bitch toward most of the guys she'd come in contact with minus his 'oh great and kind' brother.

Taylor gave a harsh sigh and shook her head. "You are so confusing", she sighed again.

Nathan ignored her comment and crossed his arms over his chest. He could hear the voices of the James' in the house so he lowered his voice down to a whisper. "Are you gonna be at the school tomorrow?", he asked her.

Taylor shook her head, "No", she told him. "I was only there today to help with 'Haley's revenge'", she said as she rolled her eyes again and looked at him. Taylor started walking toward the door and turned back to Nathan. "Nathan…", she started. "whatever… just don't hurt her", she said.

Nathan looked at her confused, "What the hell?", he asked her.

Taylor just smirked. "You know exactly what I mean", she said. "Think about it, Scott", she said before she fully turned around and disappeared into the dim house.

* * *

Haley woke up the next morning a little later then she expected. As she scrambled to get ready and make it to school in time she barley made it for her morning tutor session with a new tutoree. 

"Sorry sorry sorry", she apologized as she walked in and put her books down on the table. As the guy put the newspaper down on the table, Haley looked into the eyes of the one and only Nathan Scott. "Everyone makes mistakes", he said simply.

Haley's gaze turned into a glare, "what are you doing here?", she asked him. "I have a tutoring session now, I don't need you here", she told him.

Nathan looked at her and snorted. "Yes you do, your tutoring me", he told her.

Haley looked at him, "Why? Doesn't daddy more-bucks by your grades anyway?", she asked him in none the less of a smart ass tone.

Nathan shot her a glare, "No", he protested. "I'm failing algebra", he told her.

Haley looked at him, "I'm sorry… I won't", she told him.

Nathan gave her a weird look. Who in their right mind would ever turn Nathan Scott down? Who would ever so no to a man of his power? Haley James.

"Why?", he asked her, highly annoyed already.

Haley took a deep breath and looked at him and counted them off on her fingers as she went. "Lets see… you're a jackass, you're Lucas' evil brother, you're a prick, you're a jack ass, oh and did I mention you're a prick?", she smirked.

Nathan sighed, "Look… Haley I'm being serious", he told her. Nathan was being serious but he figured it would take forever and a day to convince her.

On the truthful side, Nathan wasn't exactly failing any classes. He was doing pretty well, actually. Ever since the night before, he'd had a gut feeling that there was more to Haley Scott.

Haley stared at him and for a moment it seemed as if he were being sincere. She averted her eyes from his and ran her hand through hair. "Alright…", she gave in.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**Tutor Time; One on One; Haley for the Win; Meeting Daddy; First Date…. 


End file.
